Changing Me
"Changing Me" is a song from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. It was composed by Atsushi Kitajoh and performed by Yumi Kawamura and Shihoko Hirata. A concert version is here. Lyrics Kanji :自分だけの地図 描けないでいたんだ :誰かのせいにはできないから :正解はいつも 見つからなかった :言い訳ばかりが上手くて :傷つくくらいならこのままでいい :そんな自分を 見つけたんだ 君に出会ったから :君の声 君の脆さ 君のまなざし　 :強がり 微笑みが 僕の羽になる :明けない夜 旅立とう 臆病な境界を 振り切ろう :for changing 'bout me 明日の光 探しに行こう :行き止まりだけと 思いこんでいたよ :どこへも行けずに とらわれてた :いつだって道は 開けていたのを :君が教えてくれたんだ :自分の足で一歩進んだら :頬に当たる 風が優しく僕を流れてゆく :僕の背に 刻まれた 羽を分けよう :悲しみ 苦しみに もがいてる君に :繰り返す 日々の中 どこまでもどこまでも 高くへ :For changing 'bout you 飛べるように 僕は祈るよ :ひとり泣いた 夜もあったけど :誰かが 僕を待つ未来 続いてるよ :誰もが迷ってる 長い旅路を :君を胸に 踏み出そう :夜明けを信じて :ねえ君に 伝えたいよ :君が生まれたことを :出会えた あの時を :君がいる世界を :ありがとうと English Translation I wasn’t able to draw my very own map Because I couldn’t blame anyone else for it I could never find the right answers All I’m good at is making excuses If I’m going to get hurt otherwise, I’d rather stay as I am But because I met you I found myself Your voice, your weakness, your gaze Even the bold front you put up, and that smile of yours - those will become my wings Let’s set flight from this neverending night, shaking ourselves free from the border of cowardice for changing by me Let us seek the light of tomorrow I thought I was stuck in a dead end Trapped, unable to go anywhere But you told me the path was always open Once I stepped forward on my own I feel the gentle breeze on my cheeks, carrying me forward I’ll share these wings engraved upon my back With you, struggling amongst sadness and suffering I hope that you’ll soar to even greater heights in these endless days for changing 'bout you And so I pray Though there were lonely nights when I cried I know that, in the ongoing future, there is someone waiting for me In this long journey where everyone falters I’ll take a step forward with thoughts of you in my heart and my faith in dawn Hey, I want to tell you something To the fact that you were born the fact that we met And this world with you thank you Romaji :Jibun dake no chizu kakenai de itanda :Dareka no sei ni wa dekinai kara :Seikai wa itsumo mitsu kara nakatta :Iiwake bakari ga umakute :Kizutsuku kurainara kono mamadeī :Sonna jibun wo mitsu ketanda kimi ni deattakara :Kimi no koe kimi no morosa kimi no manazashi :Tsuyogari hohoemi ga boku no hane ni naru :Akenai yoru tobitatou okubyō na kyōkai wo furikirou :For changing 'bout me ashita no hikari sagashi ni ikou :Iki domari dakedo omoi konde ita yo :Doko e mo ikezu ni toraware teta :Itsu datte michi wa akete ita no mo :Kimi ga oshiete kuretanda :Jibun no ashi de ippo susundara :Hoho ni ataru kaze ga yasashiku boku wo nagarete iku :Boku no se ni kizama reta hane wo bungeyō :Kanashimi kurushimi ni mogai teru kimi ni :Kurikaesu hibi no naka doko made mo doko made mo takaku e :For changing 'bout you toberu yō ni boku wa inoru yo :Hitori naita yoru mo attakedo :Dareka ga boku wo matsu mirai tsudzui teru yo :Daremo ga mayotteru nagai tabiji wo :Kimi wo mune ni fumidasou :Yoake wo shinjite :Nē kimi ni tsutaetai yo :Kimi ga umareta koto wo :Deaeta ano toki wo :Kimi ga iru sekai wo :Arigatō to Trivia * Unused data indicates that this song would be playable in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, but was removed. https://tcrf.net/Persona_5:_Dancing_in_Starlight#Unused_Stage External links * PERSONA Q SOUND OF THE LABYRINTH, VGMdb.net Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Songs